b_uafandomcom-20200214-history
Coyote Starrk
Coyote Starrk 'is an Arrancar and the ''Primera ''(First) Espada in Sosuke Aizen's Arrancar Army. 'Appearance Starrk has blue-gray eyes and wavy, dark brown hair that ends at the base of his neck, and he keeps it unkempt and parted down the middle. He also has a faded goatee. He wears a white jacket outlined in black, though altered with the collar upturned. A black sash is worn in a manner similar to a matador around his waist. He wears white gloves, with the one on his left hand concealing his Espada tattoo (located on the back of his hand). The remains of his Hollow mask consist of a fanged bottom jaw that is positioned along his neck. His Hollow hole is located on his sternum. 'Personality' Despite being one of the strongest, if not the strongest, Espada, Starrk is incredibly lazy and lethargic, and would prefer sleeping over anything else. In comparison to several of his fellow Arrancar, Starrk is considerably less violent and is not the least bit arrogant, and would prefer to avoid fighting if he could. However, when given orders by Aizen, he would follow them with surprising tenacity and efficiency, though he would often express open remorse for doing so if the task he had been given was something he did not like. Although he dislikes killing, Starrk is not above taking lives, even those of former comrades, if they pose a significant enough threat to him or anyone he cares about, though he will often try to convince the opponent he is aiming to kill to leave and escape with his/her life. One of Starrk's greatest longings in life was to have friends, something that he and his partner, Lilynette Gingerbuck, were deprived of due to their incredible power. This makes him the most sympathetic Espada, besides Harribel. Biography At some point, an unnamed Vasto Lorde became an Arrancar. Taking the name Coyote Starrk, he wandered Hueco Mundo, searching for a friend, but every Hollow who approached him died due to his massive reiatsu. Wishing desperately for a friend, even going as far as to wish that he was weak so that he could have friends, Starrk split his very being, creating a little girl named Lilynette Gingerbuck. However, their history might very well be reversed, with Lilynette creating Starrk, though neither really knows for sure. Some time later, the duo encountered Sosuke Aizen, who was unaffected by their power. He declared that he could give them means to control their power, and they swore allegiance to him. Starrk became the Primera (First) Espada in Aizen's army, effectively making him the commander of the Espada, though he showed little enthusiasm for leading. Lilynette became his Fraccion, and he carried a sword to use for combat, though Lilynette was the key to his Resurreccion. 'Trivia' *He shares birthdays with Lilynette, which is fitting since they are two halves of the same being. *Starrk's Aspect of Death is Solitude. *Starrk is the only natural Arrancar amongst the Espada, not counting the Privaron Espada. *Starrk is the only Espada whose Resurreccion is not sealed inside a weapon of some sort. Category:Characters Category:Arrancar Category:Male Category:Espada